Just the Girl
by genuinescence
Summary: Before James asks Lily for a date, just ONE more time, Sirius asks what James likes about her. So then he goes over all the facts of why he loves her… but will she say yes after she ‘accidentally’ eavesdropped in their conversation? oneshot


**Just the Girl**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything…isn't it obvious? Of course the song lyric belong to The Click Five…I only posted snippets of the song 'Just the Girl' based on the title…if you didn't know…**

**EDIT: If you wish to read the fic with the song lyrics, go to my LJ for the link.**

:O:

"You are so dead Potter! Give me back my book!" yelled a very irate Lily Evans.

"I will…just as long as you say you'll go out with me, Evans," James smirked back.

"Okay, Potter, I'll go out with you," Lily replied with a faked sweetened voice.

"For real?" James asked back baffled. I mean if all he had to do to make her say yes was to steal her Charms book and make her say she'll go out with him, what was he doing all this time? _Well, I feel really stupid, _he thought.

"No," Lily said in her ice cold tone, "You just told me to _say_ I'll go out with you, you didn't say anything about actually going out with you," Lily finished, this time with a smirk on her face. "Now, hand over my book."

James looked defeated. He could not believe how many times she tricked her way out of his desperate schemes to either kiss her or ask her out. This one was the most cruel and, James couldn't deny it, the most clever come back he has ever heard. He seemed to be thinking about a way out of this one without a hex or screaming from Lily or another way to come back with witty reply.

James suddenly looked at Lily's emerald green eyes, and a slow grin came on his face. He set the book on the table in front of him and laid his left hand on her book. Everyone in the Gryffindor common room looked puzzled at James' reaction. Usually, their little arguments ended with James saying something to Lily which made her shriek his name while throwing hexes at him as he ran around trying to dodge her hexes. But this time James didn't say anything, which made everyone think he had finally lost it.

"What, in the name of Merlin, are you doing?" Lily asked exasperatedly.

"You said, and I quote, 'hand over my book', which is precisely what I did," James said back, grinning coyly at his own cleverness.

"Why… you…" Lily stammered in anger. He had finally cut the string which kept Lily's sanity and her temper loose from beyond her control.

"See Evans, my Dear, you can not out smart a Marauder," he said clicking his tongue.

"Save your breath, Potter. Nothing you can do or say will impress me to go out with you," Lily hissed vehemently, walking closer to James with every word. "You arrogant, self-centered, egotistical, bullying…"

James gulped nervously as Lily got closer until they were about 12 inches apart. Her eyes were narrowed into dangerous slits and when she was about to pull out her wand, someone jumped in between the two.

Three guess who.

"Hello! How are you doing Evans? Good? Great, I'll just take little Jamesie here and we'll be on our way!" said Sirius all to fast in one breath.

"You are such a wimp, Potter. Do you really need your friend to come and save you when your arse is in a tight situation?" Lily asked James, not even looking at Sirius who was right in front of her.

"Evans…" James started not looking away from Lily's deadly glare.

"Okay you two, break it off! Stop your noisy bickering and…well, just stop fighting!" Sirius yelled, pushing them apart with his hands. He pushed James with his left hand on his chest, and was about to do the same with Lily, but caught himself the last minute and pushed her apart with his other hand on her shoulder. _James would have killed me if I felt his soon-to-be-girlfriend_, he thought to himself and praising his fast working reflexes.

"Padfoot just leave, if Evans wants to play, I'll play," James said glowering in silent anger. She had crossed the line when she said James needed back up from his mates. They had a pack, 'If one of us get into a fight, all of us are in the fight', and this also counted when Lily is about the hex James to oblivion.

"_What,_ exactly, are you going to do? Kiss me?" Lily went on, grinning evilly while she shrugged off Sirius' hands. She was having fun taunting James and was amused by the way he was shaking. She knew James would rather die then to hex her, which could be kind of romantic if it wasn't actually him.

"You know, Lily-'' but James was cut off when Remus and Peter entered the common room.

"Lily, put away your wand," said Remus stopping in his tracks and realizing the situation before him.

"Not this time, Remus. I want to see what Potter does to me," she said while circling James and Sirius. Sirius was cowardly hiding behind James while she circled around them.

"_Accio _wand." Lily's wand slipped out of her hands and hovered over to James' outstretched hand. Lily looked ready to kill and Sirius whimpered behind James. James rolled his eyes at the reaction of both of them. _They are so predictable,_ he thought.

"Evans, cool it. Sorry I started my 'immature antics', as you like to call them. If I'd known you'd go ballistic I wouldn't have done it," James said with a dead serious look on his face. "I'll be the bigger man and apologize first. Sorry I took your book," he said again, looking directly at the confused Lily.

Lily raised her eyebrows and looked at James again. He looked totally serious, no pun intended. She was totally surprised when James pulled on his sudden mature act. How could this happen? Shouldn't he be teasing me and making perverted remarks, along with his friend Sirius? Lily felt dizzy and put her hand on her forehead.

"A-are you apologizing for what you started?" Lily asked awed.

"Yeah, I mean you were out of control Evans," James said shrugging his shoulders.

"Me! Me, out of control? Who do you think made me this way?" Lily shouted insulted by James' comment.

"Ok-ay, I think this has gone far enough," Remus said before James could respond. Lily took a deep breath and counted to ten.

_One…stupid…two…dumb…three…selfish…four…James…five…bloody…six…Potter…seven…calm…eight…down…nine…breathe…ten. Don't loose your cool, Lily. You're Head Girl, you have to set an example to the students. Walk away, Just walk away._ Lily gave a final glare to James and went back to the table to retrieve her things. She snatched her wand out of James' hand on the way and without a word to the others, she went up the girl's staircase like everything was perfectly fine.

"Bloody hell, with mood swings like that, you'd she's like a fricking pregnant Hippogriff. With twins," Sirius commented, breaking the surprised silence.

"Shut up, you bloody wanker!" James told him as he smacked Sirius upside the head. "It's a major turn on when she's angry."

"Yeah, for you," Sirius mumbled indistinctly.

"What'd you say?"

"Oh, nothing of any importance," Sirius grinned back cheekily.

"Okay, tell me what happened before you guys were circled around by Lily," Remus asked dreading the answer. He always tried to give Prongs advice about Lily so when she says yes, he would stop bugging him. He sat down on one of the chairs by the table and set his books down. Peter did the same, while Sirius sat on the table.

"You see, Moony, idiot Prongs here stole Evans' Charms book. So of course Evans got mad and started screaming at him. Evans made Prongs look dumb so Prongs made Evans look dumb. That's where I came in! I got in between the couple and tried to push them apart so they won't kill each other. I almost touched Evan's breasts and-''

"WHAT!" James asked, or more like screamed.

Sirius cringed, "Shit. Did I say that out loud?"

"James, sit. Sirius, you are sick. Peter, stop picking your nose," Remus ordered sternly. James sat huffing, Sirius asked what was sick, and Peter, blushing, stopped picking his nose.

"I'm not even going to ask, never mind. Well, from what I can see, Prongs did a good job of apologizing first." James, still mad about his friend thinking that way about HIS girl, just grunted in response. "I think Lily is pretty surprised at your actions and she really, really, needs to cool down so don't bother her until like tomorrow-'' ("More like a month") "-and I think if you keep that up, I think you can change her mind about you," he finished, ignoring the comment from Sirius.

"Why did you start acting all mature?" Sirius asked looking at James strangely.

James merely shrugged and said, "Well, she looked kinda evil and I was afraid of losing my manhood," there was a definite pause, "she said that last time: if I bother her again she'd take away my manhood."

Sirius' eyes widened with fear and Remus just shook his head. There was a long awkward pause.

"Uh," James started, to get back to the subject at hand, "So, you think if I just keep acting like that she'll go out with me?"

"Maybe, we'll see. Just don't do whatever you did to tick her off, you know she hates that," Remus said, like nothing unusual happened the moment before. The Marauders often had awkward moments where someone said certain things and if there was a silence, someone would talk to change the subject. It left the person who caused the 'uncomfortable pause' feeling less embarrassed. It happened often. Usually with Peter. Okay, all the time with Peter, but this was a first time for James.

"Actually, doesn't she hate everything about you?" Sirius asked James, really curious this time. This time Remus smacked him upside the head. "Merlin, don't you guys know that physical abuse is illegal now?" he asked, rubbing his sore spot. James only glared in response.

"I think you got a fair chance. She didn't hex you, at least," Remus said thoughtfully, ignoring Sirius

"Yeah, she didn't. Wow, she didn't hex me! I think I'm making progress," James said beaming.

"Is it me, or is he a little slow?" Peter asked, talking for the first time.

"No, Wormtail, it's you," replied Sirius.

"Oh."

"I have a question," Sirius said suddenly. Without waiting for a reply from his friends, he just went, "Prongs, why do you like Evans so much? She's a cold bitch. What do you like about her? I just don't get it!"

"Don't call her a bitch! She's not a bitch! She's really calm, compassionate, generous, and quiet person," James answered indignantly.

"You know, I'd have never known if you didn't tell me, Prongs. She's never like that when she's around us."

"That's because Prongs is there to tick her off, Padfoot," Remus said tiredly.

"Well, she's really hot when she's angry! It's not my fault I'm attracted to her temper. It's sexy," James said.

"Prongs," Sirius started, "Girls in bikini are sexy, my hair is sexy, and Evans' temper is not sexy."

"Is too!"

"Okay, don't start this now. Name something else you like about her, Prongs," Remus interrupted before the 'too's go on forever.

"Well, I love her laugh," James said almost immediately.

"Oh yeah, I remember this," Sirius said rubbing his chin, "Once at breakfast you said your dream is to become a professional Quidditch player and she started laughing, then you told her you liked her laugh. Then, she said shut up."

"How ironic, Prongs. You practically dream about her laughter and she laughs at your dreams," Remus said sadly.

James winced, "Yeah, don't remind me."

"Okay, what else?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Do you have somewhere to be, Padfoot? Why are you so edgy?" Remus asked, looking at Sirius fidgeting in his seat.

"Oh, you know, this and that…and snogging…" Sirius replied, waving his hands to dismiss the subject. Remus and James rolled their eyes, while Peter looked to Sirius with up most respect.

"Ok-ay, now back to the question: what else do you like about her?"

"I dunno! I love every little bloody thing about her! It's like I can't help myself that I don't want anyone else besides her!" James exploded, letting everything out.

"Okay, Prongs, speak, not spit!" shouted back Sirius who was currently wiping off James' spit on his left cheek. James calmed down a bit and mumbled an apology to Sirius.

"He's a goner," Remus said to himself as he slapped his hand on his forehead.

"I got another question; don't you feel bad when she ignores you after fights? I mean, I know that you hate to be ignored," Remus asked this time.

James shrugged and said, "Doesn't really bother me…I think I like her more when she ignores me. I know she's playing hard to get."

"James, don't be so cocky. What did I say?" Remus scolded at him. It's been almost five minutes and he already forgot to act more mature. _I don't know how he took his O.W.L.'s and passed with flying colors,_ Remus wondered.

"Right, mature. Sorry."

"Wait; when she ignores you, you're attracted to her more? Am I the only one who thinks this is messed up?" Sirius asked baffled.

"Sadly, no," Remus said.

"Come on, Prongs! I'm hungry! Why can't you just give up?" whined Peter.

"Wormtail, shut it!" snapped James, obviously very irritated. "It's because when she says I'm a bullying toerag or whatever else she calls me-"

"Egotistical, self-centered, spoiled, arrogant, big-headed…" Sirius listed, counting off his fingers.

"I GET IT!" James yelled over Sirius. He took a deep breath and started again, "Because after she insults me," he paused to give Sirius a glare, "the insults play over and over in my head, and I get more determined to prove her wrong. That's why I keep asking her, but she won't give me a time of day!"

"Then, don't piss her off in the first place! This is simple! Even I could figure that out!" Sirius commented.

"I dunno if I'll ever say this again, but Padfoot is right. Just treat her nicely and she will see the good side of you and give you a chance," Remus said.

"Okay, I'll do whatever it takes for her to go out with me," James said as he nodded in agreement.

"That's the spirit, Prongs!" Remus encouraged him.

"Okay, so now we know why you like her and keep pursuing her. Technically, I still have no idea, but whatever makes you happy," Sirius shrugged. "Can I go now? I have to get ready for my sdate."

"What's a 'sdate'?" Remus asked, quite sure that there was no such word in the English Language.

"Oh, snog-date," he said simply. Remus just rolled his eyes.

"Lily is just the girl I'm looking for…" James said dreamily, obviously in his own little world.

"Whoa, he's already in a trance. That was predictable," Sirius voiced, standing up to walk toward the staircases, where the two staircases faced each other. Remus said nothing as he pulled out a book and started reading. Peter did nothing and picked at the edge of the table.

"OY!"

James immediately came out of his trance and fell off his chair because of the sudden yell. Remus jumped and his book fell to the floor. Peter….well, let's just say he needed to go to the bathroom…but not anymore…

"Bloody hell! What was that about?" James asked reaching for the edge of the table to hoist himself up and at the same time trying to adjust his glasses so it won't fall off.

"What's going on?" Remus asked as he dusted the dirt off his book. James and Remus gave each other suspicious looks when they heard Sirius bend down towards the girl's staircase and heard mumbling and whispering. It was sort of funny how Sirius' arse was stuck up in the air, but no one laughed. The mumbling got faster and James and Remus walked over to where Sirius was. What they found was not what they were ever expecting. At all.

"Lily?" James whispered in shock. What they saw was Lily crouching behind the wall of the staircase, fluttering her finger in front of her tightly closed lips, obviously signaling to shut up.

"Okay," Lily sighed, "You caught me."

"Caught you doing what exactly?" Remus asked, with raised eyebrows.

"I was eavesdropping, okay?" Lily said annoyed while she straightened out her skirt and her shirt, standing up now.

Sirius gasped loudly, "Evans, how could you?"

"Shut up Black."

"Uh uh uh!" Sirius said wagging his finger sideways. "What will Professor McGonagall say? I have blackmail!"

Lily groaned loudly and James was still standing frozen on the spot.

"D-did you hear everything?" James managed to choke out.

"I only started listening when you talked about how you said you liked my laugh," Lily blushed. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop! I was coming down to get my Charms book where you left it, and you guys were talking and…oh I dunno! Maybe I was listening to see what you guys were planning to prank and….well, you know!" Lily said this very fast and all in one breath.

Sirius inwardly relaxed that Lily didn't hear about the 'breast' accident. Who knew what could have happened if she did? Sirius shivered even thinking about it.

"Look Po-James," Lily started, and the all four boys' eyes widened at the use of James' birth given name, "I didn't really know you thought of me that way. I personally thought it was a little game you play…well, I just want to say sorry too, for earlier. I guess I did lose my temper."

James stood there gaping, along with Sirius at Lily's words. Lily stood looking uncomfortable and looking down at her hands.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" Lily asked, after a while.

James just stood there, so Remus elbowed James in the ribs real hard. "Ow…uh, yeah, apology accepted."

"Well, I, uh, gotta get that Charms book," Lily said and walked through the four boys to reach the table. When she came back to the staircase, she found only James running his hand through his hair and leaning on the girl's staircase.

"So," James said nervously.

"Yeah, so…" Lily replied.

"Well, since you did hear most of what I said about you. Will you go to Hogsmeade with me next week?"

"You never change, do you Potter?" James winced when she used his surname. "Didn't you just say that you'll act mature around me?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, right. So, Miss Lily, would you like to accompany me to a Hogsmeade trip next week," James said in mock English tone.

"Why, certainly Mister James. Thank you for your invitation."

"Aw…I knew it…you will never go ou-what did you say?" James asked in mid sentence.

"Have you gone deaf? I said yes," Lily said shrugging like it was no big deal. What she didn't know was that this was a big deal for James. A HUGE deal.

"Are you serious?" James asked for conformation.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Lily asked half smiling.

"No, actually. So you mean it?" James asked again. He couldn't believe it until he asked her at least one more time. Lily was more than often sarcastic with James that he didn't know whether she was being serious or mocking him.

Lily sighed "Yes, I do mean it. Don't make me change my mind," she said warningly.

"YES!"

Lily found herself laughing at James jumping up and punching the air. _He's not bad, he's kinda cute. Let's hope he can be mature for the rest of next week,_ she thought to herself. Suddenly, James grabbed Lily's hands ( which Lily responded by squealing) and they twirled around.

Laughter of those two filled the air as the 3 boys were peaking through the railing.

"Wormtail, you owe me 5 galleons."

"Aw man. I was sure she would say no!"

"Do you like betting on your friend? Don't you feel any guilt before you go to sleep?"

"What guilt? I didn't steal the money, I won it fair and triangle."

:Finish:

**A/N: I hope you guys liked…and I know it's a bit similar to my other one, but I love the lyrics to this song and I always think of Lily and James whenever I hear it! Also, if you have the time, check out my other one-shots. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
